1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate having color elements, a film formation method, an electro optical device, and electronic equipment.
2. Related Art
A known method for manufacturing a substrate having color elements used in, for example, the color filter substrate of a liquid crystal display device or an organic electroluminescent display apparatus, entails depositing a liquid material to color element areas that are surrounded by banks and are formed on the substrate. This is achieved by discharging, as liquid droplets, a liquid material for forming a color element film using an inkjet drawing apparatus, and solidifying or curing the deposited liquid material to form the color element film.
In this type of method, the colors become mixed when the liquid material overflows the bank and enters the adjacent color element area of a different color.
On the other hand, the liquid material must be allowed to spread to every corner of the color element areas. Otherwise, there would be portions in which the color element film would not be formed, and those portions would become so-called colorless areas.
Furthermore, if the thickness of the color element film is not made uniform across the entire substrate having color elements, color variation results in an image that is displayed.
Due to such drawbacks in a substrate having color elements manufactured using the method described above, color mixing and colorless areas must be prevented and the thickness of the color element film must be made uniform. However, these requirements have not been easily satisfied.